The Truth
by cupcakeassassin921
Summary: Rosalie spies on Bella one night to prove she isn't as perfect as she seems. She overhears a certain phonecall, and the Cullen's lives are changed forever. Edward/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rosalie is spying on Bella while Edward is hunting. She hates Bella and wants to prove that she isn't as perfect as she seems. She overhears a phonecall Bella makes to old friends in Long Island, and the Cullens are thrown into a world completely different than the one they thought they knew.

**I don't own Twilight OR Percy Jackson, so don't ask**.

Ch. 1

Bella. Again. Everything is always about her now. Bella this, Bella that. I KNOW she is hiding something. She may have everyone else fooled, but I can't be tricked that easily.

I watched as Edward ran into the forest with Emmet and Jasper. They were going hunting until late tomorrow. This is my chance! I can spy on Bella tonight and get my proof! Then Edward can dump her and we can leave, not feeling bad like last time. That was awful.

I'm so gonna find out what skeletons are in her closet. Watch out Bella, I'm going to get you so bad.

…~~~~~~~~~~~~…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…..~~~~~~~~~~~…..

I ran out as fast as I could to Bella's place. The lights were on in her room, so I climbed up the tree outside her window and listened.

I heard gurgling, then spitting. Footsteps came down the hall and the devil herself came into the room wearing a ratty old T-shirt and sweatpants.

This was normal. What wasn't normal, however, was that the T-shirt was bright orange and had weird symbols on the front. I thought I recognized some Greek Letters, like the Delta, Alpha and Eta. _But why would she be wearing that? _

She sat down on her bed and began brushing her hair when a phone in her room rang. But she doesn't have a cell phone. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"BELLAAAAAAAAAA!" a girls voice screamed from out of the phone.

"ANNAAAAAABETH!" Bella screamed back into the phone.

"Oh My Gods! How have you been? We miss you like CRAZY!" the girl's voice came out of the phone.

"I've been pretty good. I have a boyfriend. Ya' know, pretty normal, boring stuff. I haven't even trained for a few months. How are things at camp? I seriously miss everyone, especially you and Percy?" Bella said into the phone.

I whipped out my phone and started recording the conversation because nobody will believe me if I don't record this.

They chatted about all kinds of weird things like pegasi and sword training and other strange stuff about this 'camp' for like 30 minutes, and I got the whole thing on tape. Then it got interesting.

There was a bang on the other side of the phone, and you could hear a guy and this 'Annabeth' chick fighting over the phone, before a guy resumed the conversation.

"BELLA! How are you! How long has it been? I Miss you soooo much!" The guy shouted into the phone.

" Woah, chill Percy! I miss you too. A LOT! It's been like 7 months! I NEED to come out and visit you guys! How's Mrs. O'Leary? " She said into the phone. FINALLY! Something useful! I can probably get the whole family to leave if Bella has another boyfriend.

"Everything here's fine. Not much has happened here since last summer in NYC." The 'Percy' guy said. _What happened last summer? _

"You better not have given away my bunk. It was the best one in our cabin." She warned, playfully menacingly, to the guy on the other side of the conversation.

"Hey, how come you haven't called more recently? Fake dad giving you trouble?"_ Fake Dad? Was Charlie not her real dad? Oh, this is SO good! _

"No, Charlie's fine. Okay, I should go, I PROMISE to call really soon, OK?" Bella said.

"K, Bells. I love you!" WHAT?

"I Love you too, Percy. Bye." Oh My GOD!

"Bye." The voice said, then the call was disconnected.

YES! I can so bust her now! I turned to leave, but then I saw her reach under her bed and pull something out. I looked at it closely.

It was as old wood picture frame with waves and tridents carved into the rough mahogany wood. The picture inside was of Bella and some guy in swimsuits with their arms around each other. Bella was wearing a aqua-blue-and-white-striped string bikini. The guy next to her had black hair and sea green eyes. He was wearing dark red swim trunks with a trident on the side in white. They both were smiling and looking at the camera, completely soaked. It was kind of sweet. I snapped a picture of it with my phone and ran back to my house.

**So, that's the first chapter for my first fanfiction. As you probably guessed, Bella is a daughter of Poseidon. However, the Cullens don't know about the gods and will think Bella is cheating on Edward. I'm not going to demand reviews like some other writers, but I would like to know if you think it's any good. I'll post as soon as I write the chapters. I want to be an author, but I need to work on my writing skills. Thanks! 3 3 Maggs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, before I go on with the story, I just wanted to say WOW! I got so many visitors! You guys are awesome! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Okay, so all this week I just sit a home, so I'll write more ASAP. However, right now it's 11:30 p.m. and I need to get some shuteye for softball.**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR PERCY JACKSON! 'nuff said.**

I ran back to the house and darted up to mine and Emmett's room. _Oh this is so GOOD!_ I can have my life and family back! Everything will be centered on me again, as it should be. I listened to the conversation again and again, and before I knew it, Emmett was barging into the room.

"HEY BABE!" He yelled. I jumped up and cut the recording before Emmett could hear any of it.

"Hey." I said as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and yelled,

"Edward, go get Bella and bring her here. I want to talk to everyone." Edward appeared in the doorway, looking suspicious.

"What are you going to do to her?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Just go get her." He shrugged and ran to the garage, jumped into his car, and drove off. I smiled and jumped into action.

"OKAY! Everyone downstairs NOW! Family meeting!" Still yelling, I ran into the dining room and sat down, Emmett right behind me. We watched as the family came in, Alice looking suspicious, Jasper following her, probably reading my excitement, then Esme and Carlisle, looking concerned.

"What's this about?" Carlisle asked. I shushed him and said,

"Wait 'till everyone's here." After about 5 minutes, Edward walked in holding Bella by the waist.

"Hey everyone." She said shyly. I glared at her and waited until they had taken a seat, then I stood up and cleared my throat just for effect.

"Okay, well, we are here today for some very disturbing reasons. I was checking on Bella yesterday after you guys had left, and I overheard an interesting phone call, made by Bella, to a girl named 'Annabeth' and a boy named 'Percy'. I think everyone should hear this conversation."

Grinning, I pulled out my phone, watching Bella. She was staring at the phone in horror. "Oh no." she whispered. Edward looked at her, confused. I pushed the 'play' button, and the conversation played back. (you guys already know the important parts, so I'm not going to put it in here)

Bella groaned and hit her head on the table while everyone stared at the phone, then at her. Esme cracked first.

"You're cheating on Edward?" she said in a half-angry, half-incredulous whisper. Bella's head shot up.

"NO! Of course not! I love him!" She said indignantly.

"Then what was that phone call about? Why did you say Charlie was your fake dad? Why did you say you loved that guy? What happened last summer in NYC? What's with this picture?" I shot back at her.

"_What_ picture?" she growled at me. This is fun.

"This picture." I said smugly as I typed into my phone and came up with the picture of Bella and that guy. Edward stared at Bella, looking shocked and pained. Bella grabbed my phone from me and looked at it.

"How, exactly, did you get this picture?" She said in a restrained tone. Edward and Emmett grabbed the phone from her.

"Who is this?" They said simultaneously. Bella looked at war with herself. Edward turned to her and put a hand on her cheek.

"Bella, what's going on?" He asked. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand for a second. Then she sighed.

"Fine. I need to tell you guys the truth." She said, glaring at me. "That guy is Perseus Jackson. He's my half-brother."

"How?" Carlisle asked, "We've met both of your parents. How can you have a half brother?"

"Charlie's not my real dad. I've actually only met my real dad about once." She said in a whisper. Edward put his arms around her waist and pulled her into him like he needed the support.

" Have you guys ever heard of the Greek gods?" She asked us suddenly.

"Duh. Zeus, Apollo, Artemis…" Esme listed off. Bella turned white.

"Don't keep going. I get it. Yes, you have. Anyway, how would you react if I told you that they are still alive today?" She bit her lip and looked at us.

"Well, we would think you were insane." Alice answered.

"Yeah, I know. But it's true." Bella sighed.

"What is?" Jasper asked.

"The Greek gods are still very much alive. Most of the Greek myths are true. Especially the one about having kids with humans." She laughed and ran her hand through her hair, a habit she must have picked up from Edward.

"Huh?" I asked. What did this have to do with anything?

"My dad is really Poseidon. Stormbringer. Earthquaker. God of the Seas."

**Okay, so how was that? 2 chapters in one day? I am AWESOME! Ok then, I'll see you guys later! I am open for suggestions for how you guys want the story to go. However, I have the ending and some of the plot planned. So, nothing major. Love yall!**

**;p Maggs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, before I keep going with the story, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! I don't demand them to make me write, but they do make me happy and it's nice to know that you guys like it! I also want to say a special thank you to Teamharrypotterrules for helping me get this chapter started. I wasn't really sure how to get it started so thank you soooo much!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this!**

We all stared at her. It's not possible. She must be insane. When did she even come up with this? I was suddenly really angry. Did she really expect us to buy this crap?

"When did you become this good a liar? The gods don't exist. You really expect us to believe this garbage? It's ridiculous! You just can't accept that you've been caught!" I got louder with each word until I was screaming at the end. She looked ready to cry, but angry at the same time.

"You wanted the truth, I gave it to you! You can choose whether to believe it or not." She snapped.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Yes, Carlisle?" Bella said, obviously trying to calm herself down.

"Well, could you also answer the rest of her questions? I personally would like to know more." He said. I glared at him.

"But she's LYING! Don't you get that? None of this is true! She's making it all up as she goes along!" I yelled at everyone.

"Rosalie, shut up and sit down." Edward snapped at me, then went back to staring at the picture on my phone with Emmett. I glared at him and sat down. Bella took a deep breath and began.

"Okay, then. I should start from the beginning. The 'Big Three', Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, were sired by Kronos, the Lord of the Titans. He would eat his children for fear that they would overthrow him, and he was right. When Zeus was born, Kronos' wife Rhea gave him a rock to eat instead. Later, Zeus tricked Kronos into throwing up his brothers and sisters, who had been growing up unaffected in their father's stomach. They chopped him up with his own scythe and threw him into the pits of Tartarus." She explained.

"We know! We've been to school more than you have! We know the story." I shouted. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well, that's all anyone used to know about what happened to Kronos, right? Well, me and about 50 friends of mine found out the truth. He has been stirring for eons, trying to reform and come back to overthrow the gods. He succeeded last summer in coming back. However, there was a prophecy that said that the fate of the world would come down to one person." She took a breath, and Edward put an arm around her shoulder.

"The prophecy was this:

_A child of the eldest gods_

_shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_and see the world in endless sleep._

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_Olympus to preserve or raze._

The prophecy came true on Percy's 16th birthday. However, the hero that died was this guy named Luke. He betrayed my friends and me and worked for Kronos, but he saved everyone in the end. I was there the entire time. Kronos had launched an attack on New York. He had Morpheus, the God of Dreams, put the entire island of Manhattan to sleep, and Kronos slowed time around the city. Then he had his army attack the city where the demigods from Camp Half-blood were defending the city. We lost a lot of people last summer, but we beat Kronos."

We stared at her. I still thought she was lying, but the story was so convincing I was starting to waver.

"I still don't believe you. It's just not plausible." I said indifferently . She rolled her eyes.

"I can ask them if they can come out to visit me." Bella said.

"And what if they can't?" I challenged. She ignored me and pulled out a gold coin.

"What's that for?" I asked. She ignored me and went outside, everyone following her. She picked up the garden hose and turned the nozzle to mist, and a rainbow appeared.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, Accept my offering!" Bella chanted as she threw the coin into the rainbow. After a second, the mist turned silver. "Percy Jackson and Camp Half-Blood." She said, and the mist showed an image of the guy in the picture sitting with a black haired pale guy about 14.

"Percy! Nico!" She shouted. They looked at us and grinned.

"Bella!" They said, "Who are the people with you?" Percy asked.

"Oh! These are the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice , Jasper, and Edward." She said, and put an arm around Edward, who pulled her closer.

"Oooooh! Bella's got a boyfriend." The taunted, and Bella smiled.

"Yes, actually, I do." She said, and they both stopped laughing.

"Anyway, can you and Annabeth and Nico and Grover come visit?" She asked.

"Yeah! We can be there tomorrow! Is that ok?" Percy asked.

"Perfect! Okay, see you tomorrow?" She said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Alright, then. Bye Percy! Love you. Love you too Nico!" She said.

"Bye Bells!" They said, and she blew a kiss into the mist before waving through it and it disappeared.

**Okay, so there you go. I hope you guys liked it! Let me know!**

**;p Maggs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy, and thank you everyone for the reviews. They bring me joy. :)**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR PERCY JACKSON. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

The next day, we were in the clearing where we play baseball, waiting for Bella's 'friends' to show up. Bella was looking into the sky, searching for something. Suddenly, she squealed. I looked where she was, and there were 4 specks in the sky flying towards us. As they got closer, I could see swinging horse-legs and great big wings.

"Pegasi." Bella said, grinning.

"No joke." I said under my breath. Everyone ignored me, watching the creatures move closer. They swooped over our heads, and the people on top of them could be heard for a faint second screaming "Hey!" and "Bella!"

The pegasi landed and the four people got off the animals. The guy from the picture, the boy from the IM, a pretty blond girl, and a tall kid that's lower half was a goat. Hold on. He's a goat. Okay. That's normal.

Bella squealed and ran over to them. She hugged the goat kid first, since he was the closest.

"Grover!" She yelled, and hugged him. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Bells!" He yelled back to her as he set her down. The blond girl ran over and hugged her. They squealed and jumped up and down in circles, Bella saying "Annabeth!", and Annabeth saying "Bella!" over and over. Then the boy with black hair came over and Bella grabbed him and hugged him to her.

"Nico!" She yelled, he hugged her back shyly.

"Hey there." He said. Then Percy got off the only black pegasus.

"PERCY!" She yelled and jumped onto his back and wrapped her legs and arms around him.

"Bells!" He said, pulling her off of him and hugging her. They both randomly started laughing and looked at the black Pegasus, who was looking a little upset.

"Hey Blackjack!" She said, going over to the Pegasus and hugging its neck. After a couple seconds, she pulled back and smiled.

"Okay, well, introduction time. Annabeth, Grover, Percy, Nico, these are the Cullens, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and my boyfriend Edward. Cullens, this is my awesome friend Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and my other awesome friend Grover the satyr, then my cousin Nico, son of Hades, and my brother Percy."

"Ha! She was telling the truth!" Emmett said, looking pleased with everything. "You should apologize." I stared incredulously at him.

"Apologize? For what?" I asked.

"For thinking Bella was cheating on Edward, duh!" He said, like this was all _my_ fault.

"_She's_ the one who lied to us!" I screeched. Everyone stared at me.

"Oh, Bella! Dad wrote a letter for you!" Percy said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a blue envelope. She snatched the letter and scanned it. Her smile faltered.

"Oh, that's not good." Bella said.

"What's not?" Alice asked.

"The Mist is disappearing." She replied. The people from Camp Half-blood gasped. We, however, were confused.

"What is the "Mist"?" Jasper asked. Bella smiled at us and answered.

"The Mist blocks mortals from seeing the mythical world. It's created by monsters. It hides them from the world. You can manipulate it to trick mortals and believe anything, really. That's actually how I convinced Charlie that I was his daughter."

"Then how does it not hide us?" He asked, and Bella looked shocked.

"I don't really know. That's a really good question." Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the letter and kept reading. She finished and smiled.

"Okay then." She said, and tried to walk over to Edward, but Percy grabbed her arm and smiled.

"Don't we usually fight when we see each other?" He asked. She grinned.

"Bring it." She taunted, and then pulled a Silly Band off of her arm. It shimmered and turned into a bronze sword. Percy pulled out a ballpoint pen and uncapped it, and it did the same. I saw Edward stop breathing out of fear.

Bella made the first lunge, going for his neck, then flipping it towards his heart. He deflected it easily, and stabbed back at her. They fought like this for about 10 minutes, until Percy finally managed to disarm her. They stood there panting for a few minutes, then they grinned at each other and put their weapons away.

"I let you win." She insisted before going over to Edward, who wrapped both arms around her and pulled her towards him. Percy just rolled his eyes.

"I was expecting a better excuse, like "I haven't practiced in a long time." That was sad. You usually beat me." He grinned.

"Yeah, don't let it go to your head." She warned. I'll admit, I was kind of disappointed how she had managed to avoid getting hurt just a little bit. I shook it off and got back to my thoughts.

How am I going to break them up now? This brought them _closer_. I don't get it. She lied to us. Are we really just going to forgive her? I for one am not. She has to work for it.

Suddenly, an image materialized in front of us. It was an old man with white hair. He was wearing an orange shirt that matched the one I had seen Bella in. His expression was troubled.

"Percy, Bella? Anyone there?" He asked.

"Chiron!" Bella said. He looked at her and smiled.

"Bella, my dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Is there a reason you called?" She asked. His expression turned back to troubled.

"Yes, actually. You see, the mist is failing. We think we may have the cause." She looked shocked.

"Well, what's the cause?" Bella asked, as Annabeth, Grover, Percy, and Nico crowded behind her and Edward.

"Well, a group of vampires in Italy appear to have found out about the Mist, and are using it to hunt more efficiently. They can kill fearlessly and then use the mist to convince witnesses that they didn't see anything. It's terrible. But the thing is, they are abusing it to the point that it is disappearing. The gods have asked that we take care of this as they can't. We sent a couple of people to tell them, but they disappeared too. They also sent a letter saying that w can't tell them what they can and can't do, perhaps not so bluntly, but still, and they said they are coming to destroy us. We need you five at camp."

"Five?" Bella asked.

"Yes, five. Bella, I'm sorry, but you need to come home."

**OOOOHHH! Bella has to leave the Cullens! What will happen next in the wonderful world of my story? IDK, I still have to write it. Ok, then, I hope you liked it! ;p**

** Love you guys!**

** Maggs**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry I'm a little late, but this chapter was kind of difficult for me. I had to decide where I was going with this. There will be about 5-6 more chapters. I'm going to try to make them longer, so I'll need a little time for them. Anyway, Enjoy! :)**

**I don't own Twilight of Percy Jackson**

"What! But I'm supposed to be done with camp?" She snapped.

"Bella, you can't fool me. I've known you for way too long. You want to come back, but you also want to stay because of the young man that has his arms around you." She blushed.

"What's your point?" She asked.

"My point is you need to think of the greater good." He replied. "We need to bring these Volturi people down. We need you here. Please?" She sighed.

"Chiron, you know you're like my dad, but I don't know. I'm happy here, and I don't exactly have the best experience with them. We can't win." Bella said and shuddered. I had to agree with her here. The Volturi couldn't be beat, especially not by little kids with swords.

"We have to try. They are going to attack our home. The only safe place on earth for demigods. Think of them. All the undiscovered demigods will have nowhere to go if camp's gone. Nothing else will matter." He said, pleading with her. She sighed and looked frustrated.

"I know. You're right. I should go back." She looked frustrated, then she brightened up like she had an idea. "What if the Cullens come with us? They're vampires! They could help!" Emmett grinned and high-fived Jasper. Then she turned around and looked at us. "Will that be okay? Do you mind?" She asked. Everyone but me nodded. She clapped and turned back to the Iris Message.

"Okay, it's settled. They can fly to Long Island after us. See you Chiron."She said.

"Goodbye Bella. I look forward to seeing you again." The Iris message dissolved. Bella turned around and began speaking.

"Okay, so I will fly back to Long Island on a pegasi with Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Nico. You guys come on a plane. We'll pick you up at the airport." Bella said.

"When are you leaving?" Edward asked. Bella cupped his face with her hand and smiled sadly.

"Now. I'll see you real soon, okay?" Edward picked her up and kissed her for a moment. Then he pulled away and set her down.

"I'll miss you." He whispered. She looked at him.

"I'll miss you too." Bella said. She turned away and jumped onto the back of Percy's pegasus and wrapped her arms around his waist. They were about to take off. I made an impulse decision. In the split second before Annabeth's pegasus took off, I ran over and sat behind her and we propelled into the air. The last thing I heard before we zoomed out of hearing range was Emmett screaming my name.

…..```````````````(")….`````````````````…`````````````(")…```````````````````

The feeling was incredible. I was flying through the air on a magic horse-thing and it was real! I was brought out of my happy state of incredulity by everyone screaming "ROSALIE!"

"What are you doing?" Bella shouted. I smirked at her.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. I still don't trust you."

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes and started stroking the jet black pegasus she was sitting on. We flew mostly in silence, except for the occasional conversation about the camp. In a matter of hours, we landed on a small hill.

"Are we stopping for a rest? I asked, confused. Bella rolled her eyes.

"No, we're here." I looked around.

"We're in the middle of nowhere." I said slowly. Then I realized that everyone else had disappeared.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked.

"Into the camp." She replied. Bella turned and walked towards a small hill with a tall pine tree on it. She then said,

"I, Bella Dwyer, give Rosalie Hale Cullen permission to enter the camp." She turned and walked past the pine tree, when she rippled and disappeared. I stared at the place in shock. Suddenly, her head popped back into existence.

"You coming?" She asked. I shot her a death glare and walked towards the pine tree. I stepped past it, and the whole countryside changed.

**TaDa! Okay, it's a little short, but** **I put a lot into it. I had been thinking about doing the whole Rosalie jumps onto the pegasus thing for a while now, so I hope you like the twist. **

**I also have 2 more story ideas. They will both be crossovers. One with Twilight and The Immortal Secrets of Nicholas Flamel, and one with Twilight and Pirates of the Carribean. I will start on them after I finish this story. Please check my profile after the story is done for these stories. Thank you for all the reviews! **

**;p Maggs**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm sorry it's been a while, but hey, I have a life. Here you are...**

The entire countryside transformed into a weird camp with Greek pavilions. There were 2 rings of all different looking cabins; some crazy, some normal, some messy, some neat, some gold, some grey. There was also an archery range, a stadium, a lake, a forest, and a large white marble house. Bella began walking towards the white house, the sun setting right behind it.

We got to the porch, and the man from the IM came out to greet us. Except, where his waist should have been, the body of a white stallion. I stared at him until Bella let out a squeal and ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Hello, Chiron." She said, eyes closed and smiling. He chuckled.

"Hello, my dear." He replied. She pulled away. He turned to me.

"Hello, I'm Chiron, the activities director here at Camp Half-blood. Why are you here so early? I thought you were coming tomorrow." Bella shot me a glare, before saying,

"She jumped on the back of Annabeth's pegasus as he was taking off." Chiron smiled.

"Ah. Well then, we have some extra rooms here for you to stay in. If you'll follow me," He turned and trotted into the house. I followed behind him until he came to a stop in front of a door.

"Here you are." He said, opening the door and promptly trotting off. I looked inside. A queen bed, small desk, wardrobe, and a door, probably leading to a bathroom were inside. A bow and arrow set were hanging above the bed. I sighed. What was I thinking? I should never have jumped onto that pegasus. I missed Emmett. A knock on the door shook me out of my thinking. I opened the door to see Bella standing there with her arms full of clothes.

"Hey. I thought you might like to change. I grabbed some clothes from the camp store, and some of the Aphrodite girls had some clothes that would probably fit you." She said as she walked into the room and set the clothes down on the bed.

"Oh. Thanks." I said, confused. Why is she being nice to me?

"Oh, and also, we have a campfire every night. If you want to you can come. It's unforgettable." She sighed. "It's by the edge of the cliff in 2 hours. Oh, and wear a swimsuit under your normal clothes. Percy, me, and a few other friends like to jump into the sound after the fire." I smiled.

"That sounds like fun. Thanks." She smiled and made to leave, but I grabbed her arm.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry I didn't like you. It's just I'm very protective of my family, and I don't want us torn apart. I know you're really nice and all, but I just have some trust issues." She smiled and nodded.

"It's cool, Rose. I know how you feel." She took a step out the door, then said,

"See you tonight?" I nodded, and she left.

I walked along the woods in a orange T-shirt and denim shorts. I turned the bend, following Bella's instructions, and stopped in my tracks. The many campers were huddled around a campfire. However, this particular fire was 20 feet high and bright purple, growing and shrinking as the campers sang loudly. I spotted Bella and walked over to her. She smiled at me.

"Hey Rose!" she said happily, making room for me on the log she was sitting on with Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and a girl dressed in all green.

"Rose, this is Grover's girlfriend, Juniper. Juniper, this is Rosalie, my boyfriend's sister." Juniper smiled at me, and I shook her hand before sitting down beside Bella. Everyone was singing along to the songs and roasting marshmallows for hours and, surprisingly, I had a really good time. Then, a pudgy guy wearing a leopard print tracksuit got up and said,

"Well, I hope everyone enjoyed your little stupid campfire. Tomorrow you brats have to train, and the rest of the Cullen people will be here. Go to bed." He turned and everyone looked away, and Bella made sure I did too. There was a brilliant flash of light, and The guy was gone.

"Who was that?" I asked Bella as we got up and walked into the forest. Juniper disappeared, turning into a tree. She grimaced.

"That was Dionysus, God of Wine. He was sent here for 100 years as punishment for chasing an off-limits wood nymph. His sentence was cut in half for helping in the Titan War last summer. Everyone hates him. He can never get anyone's name right." She said as a series of cliffs came into view.

"Is this where we're diving?" I asked, but Bella shook her head and pointed to a metal stairway that led to the ocean.

"We're going about 7 miles south along the shore and into an underwater cave system. It's really cool." She said, and everyone started walking down the staircase. When we finally reached the bottom, Bella let out a long whistle, and 6 creatures that had the top half of a horse and the bottom half of a fish swam up to us.

"Okay, Rose, these are hippocampus. You can get on this one. Her name is Narcissa." I nodded and got into the water and jumped onto the hippocampus. We plunged straight into the water, and in a matter of minutes we surfaced in a dark room. Percy let out a laugh.

"Hold on." Then the water started to glow a light blue and the whole chamber lit up. We jumped into the water and swam for hours, jumping off of the small cliffs in the cave and through underwater arches and all kinds of things. It was amazing. At midnight, we decided to go back. We packed up and went back to the cabin. Bella led me back to the big house, and I turned to face her.

"Thanks for inviting me. I had fun." She smiled a brilliant smile.

"You're welcome. We leave for the airport at 8 in the morning to pick up the others." She turned and went back to cabin 3. I sat down on the bed and pulled out my phone, and hit the speed dial.

"Rosie?" Emmett's concerned voice said over the phone.

"Emmett. I miss you." I whispered.

"I miss you too. What were you thinking? Oh well, too late now. What have you been doing?" I smiled.

"Oh, I was with Bella and her friends. We went to an underwater cave system and were swimming after the most insane campfire ever. I can't wait to show you." He chuckled.

"I never thought I'd see the day you would hang out with Bella. See you tomorrow?" He asked.

"You know it. Bye Emm." I said.

"Bye Rose." He whispered before the line went dead.

**This chapter may seem pointless, but the underwater cave will be important, I just needed it to exist first. Anyway, I thought that Rose should warm up to Bella a little, mostly because I have a hard time being mean like that. Okay, I decided to post the first chapters of the other stories just so I have something to pick up from. Please read them. They're called Silver and Gold and Aqua de Amor. Please check them out.**

**;p Maggs**

**PS: I changed my name from softballstar921 to cupcakeassassin921, jsyk**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I am so very sorry it's so short and that it's been so long since my last update. I kinda lost my train of thought there for a while. I've also been super busy. My softball team got 9th place in the 12U VTD World Series! YAY! **

**Anyway I was wondering if any of you could help me out. I've been looking for a story for a while. It's about Charlie looking at some pictures of Edward and Bella togethere that some ladies give him. It's really sweet but I can't find it! AARRGGHH! Please help me out here! Love Yall! **

**Anyway, on with the story...**

"Are we there yet?" I whined as Argus drove the camp van into the city. It was about the 10th time someone had asked that, and it was getting on Bella's nerves. She was nervous of seeing Edward.

"We get there when we get there!" She snapped back at us, and then the bus stopped. I jumped out of the van, and saw the plane they were on touchdown. Bella sighed and walked into the luggage check area. We sat down and waited. 10 minutes later, Edward and Emmett walked into the area. I caught a glance of Bella running at Edward and wrapping her arms and legs around him. I, however, made a bee-line at Emmett.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed and he grabbed me around the waist, spinning me around and capturing my lips in a searing kiss. After a few minutes, Carlisle forced us apart, and I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. After a few minutes of reunions and hugs, we went back to the van and climbed in. Bella sat on Edward's lap to 'make more space', ( I saw Percy grimace) and everyone squeezed in. About half an hour later, we pulled up to the countryside that concealed the camp. Everyone looked confused. Alice spoke up first.

"What exactly are we looking at?" We turned to Bella and Percy, who were standing there staring at the countryside in shock. Bella whispered something under her breath, and the camp appeared again. Something was wrong, though. There were burn piles around the camp with purple lilac smoke. One of the cabins was completely destroyed and several others had serious damage. A few campers were lying on the ground, dead. Several were wounded. Bella and Percy ran forward and bolted inside the Big House, us seconds behind.

"Chiron! What happened?" Percy asked as they ran into the rec. room and faced Chiron. He looked at them with heavy eyes.

"The Volturi sent some of the guard to attack. We used Greek Fire to destroy them, but we lost several people." Bella turned and buried her face in Edward's chest, and he stroked her hair. Chiron continued,

"They sent a message saying that the rest of them would come to destroy us in the morning. We have nowhere to put the injured that is safe, and we lost our second best strategist Malcolm, from the Athena Cabin." Bella's head shot up from Edward's chest and said

"I have a place we can put the injured; Poseidon's Cavern. It's under the cliff that Zeus' Fist is on. It's about 3 miles south from the coast and directly under the camp. It's perfect. One room of the cavern is a underground lake that is the most amazing place. Another room in the back is enchanted to heal people. Percy and I found it a couple years back." Chiron smiled at her, and Percy bumped her fist.

"Perfect. Looks like the Volturi is going down." Everyone cheered.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…TT…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

I watched as Bella and Edward walked to the cliff-face hand in hand. Emmett and I were in my room, looking out over the camp from the balcony.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"Some people I knew died this morning. They were all really nice and accepting of me. And now they're dead. The Volturi cannot get away with killing innocent people, innocent _children,_ anymore. They are going down." I said, looking at the moon as it rose into the sky.

**Again, I'm really sorry about how short it is. You can expect me to update again around mid-August, as I'm about to go on vacation to Colorado and then Kansas for an Anniversary of my Aunt and Uncle! Anyway, PLEASE help me with the story I was looking for I mentioned earlier! LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**;p Maggs**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I'm a little late. I've had softball and my school started, so it's been a little tough. I'm taking Latin and Algebra 1 for highschool credit before I become a freshman next year! Any way, I have a couple announcements. 1: READ MY NOTES ATH THE ENDS OF THE CHAPTERS AND THE BEGINING! they're pretty important. Anyway, I need some help. I have 2 stories i need help finding. One is a crossover where Bella and the Golden Trio from Harry Potter are in Dean's forest after storming the ministry and the Cullens find their campsite. The other is when Charlie is looking at some photos of edward and bella together that some old ladies gave showed him. Please respond either through a PM or a review.**

Now, I've killed a few people, don't get me wrong, but watching the Volturi murder innocent children was just WRONG!

Amazingly enough, their demigod weapons worked on us, because we were shooting them and stabbing them and they would disintegrate. Us Cullen girl's job was to help the Aphrodite cabin and Dionysus's son carry the injured to the boats where Bella and Percy were taking the injured underwater to the cavern to the Apollo kids.

The boys were setting trap after trap for the Hephaestus cabin. The Greek Fire was extremely dangerous, and they had to be very careful when they were setting everything up. One mistake and they were gone up in flames. One mistake and Emmett was gone. Forever.

I forced myself to change the direction of my thoughts, and I could see Bella, Alice, and Esme looked worried from time to time, until their work swept them back into focus.

The Volturi never seemed to end. There were paid human mercenaries, and so many newborn vampires I lost count at about 500. It made me sad. The Volturi had ruined more lives than I could even count, and they were created to die. It was a waste.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice scream as I turned, and saw Bella running towards the cliff side, where Chiron was shooting vampires with arrows. However, there was a vampire hiding behind the rocks of Zeus's fist. And he had a sword. **(I know the vampire shouldn't need a sword, but it's more for dramatic effect than anything else. Besides, it's my story, so :p.)**

Bella whirled around just in time to see the sword go into her lower stomach. She clutched her stomach for a second, threw her knife at the vampire, and flung herself off of the cliff.

**READ MY AUTHORS NOTES READ MY AUTHORS NOTES READ MY AUTHORS NOTES READ MY AUTHORS NOTES READ MY NOTES!**

"BELLAA!" Edward, Alice, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, and I screamed. I looked at Percy, who looked relieved she had fallen off of the cliff. I felt rage go through me, but then realized something. The Ocean was directly below that cliff. She was a daughter of Poseidon. The water would heal her. She had thought of this possibility. She had kept close to the water at all times. She knew what she was doing. But Edward and the others didn't.

_EDWARD! She's fine. The water can heal her. She'll be alright._ I thought at him. He threw me a frantic glance, then nodded. He ran off to continue fighting. I turned around and helped Esme get injured people to the boats.

After a few people, the sound of the waves started getting stronger and stronger. I looked over to where the sound was coming from, as did everyone else, and my jaw dropped.

Bella was standing on top of the waves, bringing them above the cliff from the Ocean 500 feet below. She had an Aura of sea green around her, and her eyes blazed the color of the ocean, complete with the color moving like waves in her eyes. She raised her hand, and the water responded to her movement as though it were her arm itself. Bella thrust out her hand, and the water washed over the crowds of people, leaving the demigods alone but washing over the vampires, sweeping them into the air and holding them there.

Chiron calmly walked over to where the 3 Volturi brothers were suspended, struggling pointlessly in midair trying to free themselves from the inescapable bonds of the water.

"Aro, Caius, and Marcus Volturi. You have been charged with an unwarranted attack on the demigods of Camp Half-blood. You shall now be punished with death. Thus is the will of the Olympian Gods. Bella, if you will."

Bella, eyes still glowing and looking as though she was possessed by the ocean, nodded and stretched out her hands, splaying her fingers. The water began separating the vampires and dropping them into the burn piles. The sound of shrieking filled the air, and most people had to look away. Soon the air was filled with heavy lavender smoke. The water condensed through the air, clearing away the smoke.

When the air cleared, the wave crashed back into the sea, slamming Bella down onto the cliff ledge, to be pulled up onto the cliff by Edward, then crushed to his chest. I turned and Emmett was behind me. I jumped into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Let's go home."

**Okay, so here it is. There's only going to be an epilogue chapter after this. Now, I CAN'T STRESS HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS! READ MYNOTES AT THE BEGINING OF THE CHAPTERS! GO BACK NOW! I WILL UPDATE FASTER IT I FIND WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR! LOVE YALL & THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Maggs ;p**


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue:

As I sat there in my husband's arms as we watched Percy and Annabeth's daughter Sabrina as she played with her toys, I thought about how we all had met 7 years ago. It was incredible to think of all I had learned, all I had gained. I had never thought Bella and I could be this close, or that I would one day be babysitting her niece as she, Edward, Percy, and Annabeth went out on their double date. Edward and Bella had gotten married the next summer, and she was changed on their wedding night. They had stayed on their honeymoon for almost 4 months, mostly because he didn't want to risk her being on a plane or near people until she was stable. Percy and Annabeth had gotten married when they turned 21, only four years after we met, and she had become pregnant with the adorable 16 month year old less than a year later.

"Rowsy! Emmy!" Sabrina exclaimed, looking at us and holding up a DVD box of _Blue's Clues. _I smiled indulgently, kissing Emmett softly before getting up to put the DVD in the player for Sabrina. She whimpered and held her arms out to me, and I automatically reached down and picked her up, walking back to Emmett as I did so. I snuggled back into his arms.

I love babysitting this kid. It gives me a little bit of the motherhood I missed out on. It was a lot less painful now that I can just come over and see Sabrina whenever I wanted, due to Annabeth and Percy always being on Mount Olympus or at Camp Halfblood, overseeing the reconstruction that was still carefully going on, or helping train the flood of halfbloods that had been claimed and sent to camp.

Leaning back, I closed my eyes, at peace. This was my life, and even though I do have regrets, I wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
